


It Feels Remarkable

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt "Out of Place."The Vigilante encounters a beautiful blind girl looking very out of place in a dark alleyway one night. Little did he know that she was exactly what he needed - both for his mission and his heart.





	It Feels Remarkable

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! This idea popped into my head out of nowhere. I really wanted to try the Felicity meets the Vigilante first type story.
> 
> Edited to add lovely cover art by @pleasantfanandstudent

The Vigilante countered the man’s blow and kicked him off the one-story roof into a nearby alley. The criminal landed with a thud, and though he looked to be unconscious, would probably survive because it was not that steep of a fall.

Still, had better make sure before phoned an anonymous tip into the police station. The Vigilante hopped down and landed perfectly on his feet. He felt the criminal’s pulse…still alive. He pulled out his phone to call the police when he heard a throat clearing.

The Vigilante turned quickly to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl – looking very out of place in this dark alley sitting on top of a pile of crates with her legs crisscrossed. She wasn’t looking at him, in fact she was staring at the wall in front of her, but he knew the throat clearing was for him.

“Hello?” she asked. “Is anyone there?”

It was then that the Vigilante realized that she wasn’t staring at the wall, or anything for that matter. She held the blank gaze of someone that was blind.

“What are you doing here? This isn’t a safe place,” he growled.

“Um, no offense, but you just threw a guy off a roof, so if this isn’t a safe place, it’s probably due to guys like you.”

He couldn’t help it – he smiled. It had been a long time since that happened.

“How did you know?”

“Just because I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t pick up on the sounds of punching, and tossing, and screaming. And did you make that jump? What are you some kind of ninja?”

The Vigilante decided not to answer her question, but walked over to the woman, grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a standing position.

“This really isn’t a safe place for you to sit, miss…”

“Felicity, my name’s Felicity.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Is there anywhere I can take you? I need to call the police to come for this man and it probably wouldn’t look good for you to be sitting here when they arrive.” He tried to guide her toward the alley’s exit.

“Why would you call the police on someone YOU threw off the roof. Oh my God…you’re him, aren’t you? The Starling City Vigilante? I heard about you on the news!”

The Vigilante ground his teeth in frustration that he could not get the woman to stop talking and start moving.

“Can I?” she asked as she reached her hands toward him. Felicity didn’t wait for him to respond and just placed her soft hands on his cheeks. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers over every inch of face. Human contact was a rarity for him these days, and there was something about her touch that gave him a sense of peace.

“Now I know what you look like. Does this mean you have to kill me?” Felicity grinned up at him, and he let himself smile as well.

“No, I think I will let you go, just this once. But please, can I get you somewhere safe?”

“I was supposed to wait for my friend here? She’s normally really great at being my guide, but she met this really cute guy in the last club we were in and I told her I would wait here for her while she went back and got his number. I can only handle the club music for so long. Heightened senses you know.”

The Vigilante smiled at her ramble. And he didn’t know why he said what he did next. “I own a club.”

“The Starling City owns a night club? That’s so weird! I mean, probably your alter ego does. Like do you go around wearing glasses and a tie like Clark Kent in the comics?”

“No glasses…tie sometimes. The Vigilante laughed as they neared the end of the alleyway.

“Oh Frak…I’m so sorry.”

“What is it, Felicity?”

“Your guy, he uh, got away. I just heard him get up and type a code to go into that building on the left,” she said, pointing wildly.

“Dammit.” Holding her hand so she wouldn’t feel abandoned, he drug her too the door and slammed his fist on it.

“I can help you, get in, you know, the code is 4651.”

“How did you know?”

“For one, I have excellent hearing. Second, I’m a tech genius who works at Queen Consolidated. So I can do my job with my disability, I’ve learned to identify which tone each button makes on devices like this.”

“Felicity you are remarkable,” he couldn’t help but say.

“Thank you for remarking on it, now GO! Go get your guy!” She pushed him toward the door.

The Vigilante typed in the code and was surprised when it worked perfectly. He turned toward Felicity, not wanting to leave her. “Are you…”

“I’ll be okay. My friend should be here soon. Just go!”

Reluctantly, he turned away from her to pursue the criminal.

***

“Felicity Smoak?” Oliver Queen asked when he entered her cubicle bearing a laptop full of bullet holes. She looked even more beautiful by the light of day. Before he even spoke, he had watched her work for a few minutes, amazed at the ease in which she worked with the computers despite only being able to use her hands and not her eyes.

She gasped and turned when she heard his voice.

“What are you doing here, during the day? Someone will catch you!”

Oliver realized that she knew somehow that he was the Vigilante. “How did you…”

“Oh are you in your secret identity clothes, Clark Kent? Whoops, my bad. Just an FYI your voice modulator doesn’t really work on someone like me. I could still tell it was you. You have a distinct cadence in the way you say my name.”

And that began their unusual friendship – the Vigilante and the hacker. He learned that she had not been born blind, but had been injured during a lab accident at MIT. She and her friends had invented all kinds of equipment so her disability would not interfere with her exceptional IT skills. She helped him with the laptop, and other cases, and eventually when his stepfather Walter Steele went missing, she asked the Vigilante for help finding him and joined him and his partner, John Diggle in their lair.

And every day, he fell in love with her more and more. But he never wanted her to know that he was Oliver Queen. He was ashamed of the man that he was before the island. When most people met him, they brushed him off as the party boy he used to be.

But never once did she ask who he really was. Until one day, she found out by chance.

After he rescued Walter from captivity, he was visiting him in the hospital with his mom and Thea when Felicity knocked on the door carrying flowers. He didn’t want to talk to here, because he knew it would reveal his identity once and for all. Luckily, Walter greeted her warmly.

Everyone smiled as she babbled. Walter introduced her to everyone, and surprised the ladies in the room by asking if Felicity could feel their faces.

“Oh, they don’t have to do that,” Felicity objected.  

“Why would she want to?” Thea asked.

“It’s how I can tell what people look like, since I can’t see them,” Felicity explained.

Thea hurried over to grab Felicity’s hands and place them on her face. “That is so awesome. What do I feel like?”

“Young, strong and sassy. You have a smirk line, right here,” Felicity explained, pointing to Thea’s face.

Everyone in the room laughed.

“Do my brother’s face next!” Thea pulled Felicity toward Oliver and he froze. He couldn’t object, because she would know, and he couldn’t let her touch him, because she would know.

There was no good way of getting out of it, he thought, and stared at her intently as she reached up and cupped his cheeks just as she did many months before. Her gasp was barely audible, so that he was the only one who could hear it.

“What does he feel like?” Thea asked.

Her vacant blue eyes filled with tears. “Heroic. And remarkable. Truly remarkable.”

Felicity’s words washed over him and filled him with love. That was why he didn’t even think about where they were and the audience they had. He leaned forward and kissed her, which she eagerly returned.

“Oliver…what are you doing?” His mother’s shocked voice barely permeated his senses, but he slowly pulled away from Felicity. He looked around at the surprised faces in the room. What the hell, he could come up with a story later. For now, he had to get his girl somewhere else so they could finish what they just stated.

“Sorry, guys, we’ve gotta go,” he said before grabbing Felicity’s hand. She laughed as he pulled her out of the room behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Drop a comment and let me know what you think! If you want to find me on tumblr, I am also wherethereissmoak on there, and I am smoakinfan on Twitter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
